Pepa y Silvia 'Mujer Contra Mujer'
by sofifi2455
Summary: Esta es una historia inventada por mí que os enseñará como se conocieron Pepa y Silvia. Su vida , uss problemas y su amor. He respetado totalmente las pautas de la serie por lo que los personajes son y trabajan en lo mismo. Espero que os guste y la disfrutéis tanto como yo! :)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. ''El Reencuentro''.

(Punto de vista de Pepa)

Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Silvia. Fue en la boda de Paco y Lola. Se que suena raro que no conociera a la hermana de la que iba a ser la mujer de mi hermano por muchos años hasta el día de la boda. Pero por aquel entonces, yo había vivido toda mi vida en Sevilla con mis padres, y Paco se había mudado a Madrid con Lola y su familia política.

Bueno, como iba contando, yo conocí a Silvia el 10 de mayo de 1987. Recuerdo llegar a Madrid y ver como llovía ese día. Mis padres y yo bajamos del coche y rápidamente corrimos a refugiarnos bajo el toldo de un bar, para no mojarnos mientras esperábamos a Paco. Yo corría lo más rápido que podía, mientras mi madre me gritaba ''Pepa hija, no corras tan rápido que te vas a dejar los zapatos nuevos destrozadicos perdidos''. Aunque a mi no me importaba, me gustaba correr y saltar en los charcos. Pero aquella vez le hice caso a mi madre. No quería arruinarle la boda a Paco poniendo a mi madre de mala leche, además de la torta que me iba a ahorrar.

*Flashback*

-Mamá, ¿Cuándo va a llegar Paco a recogernos? ¡Qué me estoy helando!.

Mi madre iba atacada de los nervios, y ni se molestó en contestarme.

-Cariño, deja a tu madre tranquila, que Paco llegara en cualquier momento.- dijo mi padre mientras ponía su mano en mi mejilla y me acariciaba.

Recuerdo en ese momento mientras esperábamos a mi hermano, quedarme mirando a las parejas, que bajo sus paraguas iban paseando juntos por las calles de Madrid y pensar ''¿Por qué leche quiere la gente complicarse la vida comprometiéndose?''. Ahí estaba yo, una niña de casi nueve años muy autoritaria, a la que no le gustaban las órdenes, ni las reglas, aunque cuando se me daban las cumplía. Que desde el momento que empecé a andar corría de acá para allá sin seguir a nadie, sin rumbo fijo, como la cabra loca que era y que sigo siendo.

Y no lo entendía. Para mi comprometerse era sinónimo de depender de alguien, y eso era algo que yo odiaba desde siempre.

Un coche negro paro delante de nosotros a los 15 minutos de que llegáramos. De repente se empezó a abrir la ventanilla que daba al asiento del conductor, y de dentro se oyó una voz grave que decía. ''¡Venga familia, subid al coche!''.

Mi padre se sentó con mi madre en los asientos de atrás, ya que ella iba un poco mareada. Por lo que yo me senté en el asiento

de al lado del conductor. Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que ví fué a mi hermano mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos, como si estuviera sorprendido. Yo lo entendía. No lo veía desde hace un año y medio, y a la medida en la que yo crecía, parecía que tuviera 12 años en vez de 8 y medio. Crecía tanto y tan rápido, que a los 14 años ya media 1.80m, y así me quede.

-¡Hermano!- dije regalándole una gran sonrisa.

-Pepa...- respondió mi hermano devolviéndome la sonrisa con los ojos húmedos.

Salte dentro del coche y le di un gran beso y el abrazo más ''apretaó'' que había dado nunca.

-¡Como me alegro de verte hermano!- exclame con la sonrisa aún en mi cara como de costumbre.

-Y yo cariño, y yo...- dijo el limpiándose alguna que otra lagrima con la manga, frotando mi mejilla con una mano y acto seguido arrancando el coche.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. ''Aquella niña''

(Punto de vista de Pepa)

La boda en la iglesia se me hizo muy rápida. Por alguna razón no pudimos saludar a nadie antes del banquete. Ya que fue llegar, sentarnos y aquello empezó en menos de dos minutos.

Al terminar la boda, todos fuimos a un restaurante que a mí me parecía el más grande que había visto en toda mi vida. Era un sitio amplio de paredes blancas. Las mesas estaban decoradas por centros formados por lirios y unas velitas blancas que olían muy bien. Y en medio de todo el salón había una lámpara de araña que colgada del techo. Aquello no se parecía en nada a Sevilla.

Cuando llegamos, un hombre muy elegante que estaba situado al lado de la puerta de entrada exclamó:

-¡Con todos ustedes el señor y la señora de Miranda y Castro!

En ese momento Paco apareció con Lola cogida de su brazo, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y silbar, pero yo corrí y salté en los brazos de mi hermano, quien me levantó en el aire y me tomó en brazos.

-¡Qué guapo estás hermano! ¡Y este sitio es casi tan grande como las playas de Huelva!- exclamaba yo entre besos.

Paco y Lola se miraron y empezaron a reírse.

-Pepa, ¿has saludado a Lola?- me preguntó Paco volviendo la cabeza hacia mí.

-No, aún no me ha dado tiempo hermano.- dije con voz de reproche. -Felicidades Lola estás guapísima, pareces una reina.

-Gracias cariño.- dijo Lola resplandeciente. – ¡Tú sí que estás preciosa y altísima!- prosiguió y plantó un beso en mi mejilla.

Tras aquella pequeña charla, Lola notó como alguien tiraba suavemente de su brazo para girarla.

-Lola la boda ha sido muy bonita, me ha encantado.- dijo una niña pelirroja que sonreía tímidamente.

Lola abrazó a la niña tan fuerte que parecía que se le iba a cortar la respiración. Mientras, mi hermano me dejó en el suelo y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

-¡Muchas gracias cielo mío!- dijo Lola.

Me quedé mirando a aquella chica, mientras ella hablaba con Lola y mi hermano. Era pelirroja, con un pelo tan rizado y tan bonito que era difícil dejar de mirarlo. Tenía la cara recubierta de pecas, y la piel tan pálida que parecía de porcelana. Pensándolo bien, se parecía mucho a una muñeca que me encantaba que tenía mi abuela en la casa del pueblo. Tenía hasta los mismos labios rosados y los ojos de un muy marrón oscuro, tanto que no se podía distinguir si quizás eran negros. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul de manga corta, con unos zapatos de charol que brillaban por donde pisaban.

-Pepa, está es Silvia. Es la hermana de Lola.- dijo Paco tomándome del hombro y acercándome hacia ella.

Ella parecía muy tímida y lo único que hizo fue mirarme sin mover ni un músculo durante unos segundos.

-Soy Pepa, la hermana de Paco.- dije por fin, y le di dos besos.

Ella volvió a sacar a relucir su tímida sonrisa.- Yo Silvia, encantada.- me dijo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. ''El primer beso''

(Punto de vista de Silvia)

Pepa era una niña extraordinaria. Recuerdo que la primera vez que la vi, no paró de sonreírme ni un segundo. Era muy alta y delgada, como ahora. Y tenía un pelo liso castaño precioso.

Pepa era una niña extrovertida, divertida y algo alocada. Y eso era algo que me sorprendía, ya que yo era todo lo contrario. Prefería quedarme en casa leyendo un libro o vistiendo a mis muñecas, mientras que a Pepa le encantaba correr, saltar, gritar, trepar a lo alto de los árboles y disparar con piedras a círculos que pintaba ella en las paredes para trabajar su puntería.

El día de la comunión de Sarita lo recordaré por siempre.

Ese día fué el primero en el que vi a Pepa después de la boda de Paco y el nacimiento de Sarita. Ya que a pesar de que Paco viviera aquí en Madrid, Pepa vivió con sus padres en Sevilla hasta poco después de la comunión de Sara.

*Flashback*

-Tita, ¿has visto a mi madre?- me preguntó Sarita, tirando suavemente de mi vestido.

-No Sara. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesitas?- le contesté.

-Esque ella tiene la cadenita de oro que me ha regalado la abuela, y me la quiero poner.- replicó mi sobrina.

-Iré a buscarla que me a parecido verla entrar al baño antes.- le dije.

-¡Gracias tita!- Sara me dió un abrazo y fué a por un trozo de tarta.

Entré en el baño y dejé el bolso sobre la encimera del lavabo, y empecé a tocar en la puerta del aseo.

-¡Lola! ¡Lola, Sarita te está buscando! ¡Quiere la cadena de oro que le ha regalado tu suegra por la comunión! ¡Lola! ¿estas ahí? ¡contesta!- exclamaba yo una y otra vez, mientras tocaba cada vez más fuerte la puerta del aseo.

De repente la puerta del aseo se abrió.

-Lola no está aquí.- dijo calmada y sonriente una chica muy alta, que llevaba puesto un top negro, unos pantalones rotísimos, y unas botas de suela baja.

-Silvia, ¿no me vas ha dar dos besos?- dijo aquella chica de acento andaluz.

-¿Pepa?- dije extrañada.

-¡Pues claro! ¿quién va a ser si no?- dijo mientras me empujó en sus brazos y me dió dos besos.

Me sentía algo perpleja. No veía a Pepa desde hace ocho años. La última vez que la vi fué en el hospital, cuando nació Sarita. Ambas teníamos diez años, y ella tenía un aspecto bastante diferente al rockero que se gastaba ahora.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunté.

-¡Muy bien! Acabo de llegar de Sevilla, que no quería perderme la comunión de Sarita. Aunque a mi esto no me vaya mucho... ¿Y tú?- me preguntó la morena.

-Pues este año empiezo medicina.- La miré de arriba a abajo.- ¡Como has cambiado! ¿no?.

-Sí... si eso dicen... pero ya veo que tú no has cambiado nada.- dijo sonriente mientras tocaba uno de mis rizos.

El silencio se hizo. Ella me miró con una medio sonrisa, y yo miré al suelo. Eramos ella y yo, solas en ese baño. Pasaban minutos y nadie decía nada. Levanté la vista para ver a donde se dirigía la mirada de Pepa, cuando vi que sus ojos seguían clabados en mi. En ese momento en el que le devolví la mirada algo se notaba distinto. Algo había cambiado, aunque yo no sabía decir exactamente el qué.

Su mirada permanecía en la mía. Seguía sin escucharse un solo sonido. Era extraño, pero no me sentía intimidada, ni violenta en aquel instante. Y me parecía que ella tampoco lo llevaba mal.

En ese momento en el que Pepa abrió sus labios para aparentemente decir algo, sonó su móvil. Las dos nos sobresaltamos algo del susto, pero fué solo un segundo.

En aquel momento en el que Pepa contestó el móvil, me guiñó un ojo y me susurró.- Ahora nos vemos pelirroja''- y salió por la puerta.

Entonces vi fué cuando vi a Lola por la puerta, aunque cuando estaba a punto de gritar su nombre para llamarla, vi como Sarita le pedía la cadena.

La celebración fué muy bonita. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estabamos toda la familia junta, y además nunca había visto a mi sobrina tan contenta.

-Silvia, ¿has visto a Pepa?- preguntó Paco

-Hace horas que no la veo, ¿por?- respondí.

-Esque no la encuentro, y como ella no conoce Madrid me preocupa que le pase algo. Se que ya no es una niña y que es muy lista, pero ¿puedes ir a hechar un vistazo para que me quede más tranquilo?.

-Claro Paco, ahora vuelvo.- dije intentando calmar a mi cuñado.

Lo primero que hice fué salir a buscarla al jardín, que tenía al lado un parking. Porque conociendo a Pepa, estaba segura de que estaría haciendo algo al aire libre.

Al salir la vi apoyada en su coche. Me puse el mechón de pelo del flequillo detrás de la oreja, y me acerque caminando con timidez.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté mirando al suelo.- Paco te está buscando- proseguí.

-Na' , esque me he peleado con una amiga por una tontería.- me contestó.

Miré hacia donde tenía situadas sus manos, vi que escondía algo y le dije:

-Va, no te preocupes. Eso se arregla, son peleas tontas de crías sin importancia. A mi tambien me pasa a veces.

-Ya, pero lo mío es más complicado que todo eso...- dijo mirándose las manos.

-Bueno, ya estoy yo aquí, asi que vamos a pasarnoslo bien- dije sonriente. - ¿Qué es eso que llevas en las manos?.- pregunté.

Pepa me miró y asintió con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía.

He de admitir que de lo que pasó después no estoy muy orgullosa, pero tampoco avergonzada. El caso es que nos fumamos... un porrito. Si, eso es. Resulta que lo que Pepa escondía entre sus manos era un ''remedio'' para su mezcla de aburrimiento y tristeza por la pelea. No soy una chica de las que suelen hacer eso, pero Pepa sacaba una faceta oculta de mí, que ni yo misma conocía.

Pepa y yo pasamos horas de aquí para allá, hicimos tantas cosas, que se me olvidó por completo avisar a Paco de que había encontrado a su hermana.

En aquellas rápidas horas hicimos de todo. Incluido robar algunas botellas de champán y vino que estaban en la cocina, y que luego servirían de regalo a los invitados cuando se acabara el festejo. Y quien dice algunas... dice nueve. Aunque decidimos bebernos una de cada entre las dos, y esconder el resto para luego.

Llegó la hora del baile, y volvimos a entrar donde estaba todo el mundo. Nada más entrar vi a Paco, y noté su alivio al vernos sanas y salvas. Aunque no me dijo nada, se limitó a volver a la mesa donde quedaba alguna gente comiendo.

De repente noté que alguien me tocaba el hombro y me giraba. Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-¿Bailas pelirroja?- me preguntó Pepa con una sonrisa pícara en la cama.

Yo no sabía bailar, por eso años después me apunté a clases. Pero esa es otra historia, a parte de que en ese momento solo pensaba en pasarmelo bien. Asentí con la cabeza, y Pepa me guiñó un ojo.

Bailamos por horas, ni siquiera se cuántas. Había todo tipo de música marchosa. Desde música muy buena que a nosotras nos encantaba, hasta la típica canción que se ponía en todas las fiestas, y de la que todos nos sabíamos los pasos como ''La Macarena''.

Me lo estaba pasando genial. Yo no era mucho de reírme, pero como he dicho antes, Pepa me cambiaba y en el mejor significado de la palabra.

Estábamos bailando como locas al ritmo de ''Mecano'' de toda la vida, cuando se paró la música. Y empezó a sonar la canción ''Mujer contra Mujer''. No me pregunteis el porque en la comunión de una niña de nueve años empezó a sonar esa canción, porque lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea. Supongo que tendrían puesto el disco de Mecano, y nadie estaba pendiente de elegir las canciones. El caso esque nadie se molestó en cambiarla.

Recuerdo estar mirando hacia el reproductor de música, cuando sentí unas manos que me cogían desde atrás por la cintura y me hacían retroceder suavemente. Me di la vuelta y miré a Pepa.

Ella me miró a los ojos y puso mis brazos en sus hombros. Normalmente me habría dado vergüenza que alguien me viera y pensara que me gustaba Pepa. Porque ''no me gustaba Pepa''. Pero en ese momento ni se me pasó por la cabeza esa idea.

La morena volvió a poner sus manos rodeando mi cintura, y empezamos a balancearnos al ritmo de la música.

Notaba a Pepa cada vez más cerca de mí. Era como un momento de paz. Cuando mi padre gritó:

-¡¿Quién cojones ha robado las botellas que había en la cocina?!.

Pepa y yo despertamos de aquel trance y nos miramos con los ojos bien abiertos. Lo primero que se nos ocurrió fue correr, así que Pepa cogió mi mano y tiró de mi hasta escondernos bajo una mesa. Si lo piensas bien, no teníamos por qué escondernos, porque ¿quién iba a saber que fuimos nosotras?. Pero fué nuestro primer instinto. Y sin comerlo, ni beberlo ,allí estabamos. Dos crías de dieciocho años bajo la mesa riéndonos a carcajadas, intentando no hacer mucho ruido para no hacer evidencia de nuestra presencia.

Pepa puso un dedo en sus labios como señal insinuante de que teníamos que bajar la voz.

-Shhh...- dijo la sonriente chica.

Yo sonreí y la miré.

-Pepa...- dije yo calmando mi risa y volviendo a centrar mi mirada en el suelo.

-Dime- contestó Pepa cambiando sus carcajadas por una dulce y tímida sonrisa, a la vez que me apartaba el pelo de la cara y lo situaba tras mi oreja.

-La amiga con las que te has peleado... ¿es tu novia?- había oído muchas veces a mi padre mencionando que la despotenciada de Pepa era lesbiana, pero el tampoco era una fuente muy fiable que digamos.

-Ex... ex-novia...- contestó mientras dibujaba formas extrañas con el dedo en el suelo.

En ese momento sentí un impulso. Nunca había besado a nadie, y ya tenía dieciocho años. Aunque lo de no haber besado a nadie nunca me había preocupado, simplemente en ese momento sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

Moví mi cuerpo y me senté más cerca de ella. Ella continuaba mirando al suelo donde su dedo seguía haciendo círculos y formas. Yo levanté y moví mi temblorosa manos hacia su cara y rocé su mejilla suavemente, tan sutilmente que casi ni la toqué. Y acto seguido devolví mi mano a mi regazo.

Pepa me miró, y nuestras miradas se quedaron congeladas y clavadas la una en la otra. Ella cogió gentilmente mi barbilla y me acercó a ella. Y ya a milímetros la una de la otra, puso su mano detrás de mi cabeza, en mi pelo y me acercó aún más a su boca.

Mi mirada estaba clavada en sus labios y viceversa. En el momento en el que sus labios empezaron a rozar los míos, mi corazón se empezó a acelerar. Puse mi mano en la mejilla de Pepa sujetándola, y suavemente apreté algo más el beso. Fué el momento más inesperado y más mágico de mi vida.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. ''Si me fastidio yo, nos fastidiamos todos.''

(Punto de vista de Silvia)

Estas fueron las historias que le contamos al doctor Mejías en la que se supone que iba a ser una de nuestras últimas citas al psicólogo.

- Y después de ese beso, ¿ Cuándo se volvieron a ver?.- preguntó el doctor Mejías mientras hacía algunas anotaciones en su libreta.

-Pues después de ese día... cuando Pepa vino a San Antonio.- respondí mirando atentamente como su bolígrafo se movía sobre su libreta.

En aquel momento sonó la alarma del reloj que había en la mesa del doctor.

-Bueno chicas, la próxima semana nos volvemos a ver. Menos a ti Silvia.- dijo el cerrando su libreta e incorporándose.

-¿Menos a mí?- dije confundida.- ¿Cómo que menos a mí?- pregunté mientras me levantaba de la silla.

-Sí, la semana que viene quiero que venga Pepa, sola.

Pepa que estaba en aquel momento sentada, mirando el reloj que estaba posado en la mesa, y que llevaba callada al menos media hora, levantó la vista y miró al doctor con cara de espanto.

-¿Cómo que yo sola?¿Y por qué? - preguntó mi esposa. -No me parece justo que ella se pueda librar y yo no.

-Pepa...- dije yo en un tono calmado, que a la vez insinuaba que se calmara un poco y no montara una escena.

-Quiero que ambos discutamos algunas cosas, y no estoy del todo seguro que estés cómoda si Silvia está presente.- dijo el doctor mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Perdone pero Silvia es mi mujer.- dijo Pepa en tono recriminativo. - Estoy comodísima.- hizo enfasis en esta última palabra. - Además que aquí si se fastidia una, nos fastidiamos todos.- refunfuñó Pepa.

Puse mis ojos en blanco y suspiré. Pepa estaba exagerando mucho como de costumbre.

-Pepa, dejalo estar.- dije mientras cogía el bolso. -Aquí estará doctor, me encargaré personalmente de traerla.

-Hasta la próxima chicas. Ha sido un placer.- dijo el doctor sonriente mientras abría la puerta en señal de cortesía para que pudieramos salir.

-Silvia, que no hace falta. Que no tengo cinco años.- prosiguió Pepa con el tema.

Puse mi mano en el hombro de Pepa, y a medida que andaba la iba empujando suavemente hasta la puerta para que saliera de una vez y dejara de quejarse.

-Adiós doctor.- dije con una sonrisa, y cerré la puerta tras de mí.- ¡Anda vamos!.- le dije a Pepa que aún iba quejandose con los brazos cruzados delante mío.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5. ''Insomnio''

(Punto de vista de Silvia)

Hoy me he despertado y Pepa no estaba al otro lado de la cama. Al notar su ausencia me he levantado de inmediato, me he puesto la bata y he salido de la habitación en su busca.

El salón estaba completamente en silencio, al igual que la cocina, el baño y cada habitación de la casa.

-¿Pepa?- pregunté a una casa vacía, aún un poco cansada y confundida por lo temprano que era.

Nadie contestó.

No había nada en la cocina que estuviera usado o sucio, y el salón estaba completamente ordenado, por lo que no parecía que Pepa hubiera estado allí.

Entré en la cocina y me puse a preparar un café, cuando al acercarme a la máquina que había sobre la encimera vi a Pepa a través de la ventana. Estaba en el balcón , apoyada en la barandilla y con cigarro en mano.

Salí de la cocina y abrí silenciosamente la puerta de la calle que daba al balcón, consiguiendo que Pepa ni notara que estaba allí.

-Pepa.- dije mientras me apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, que estaba entornada.

Pepa se giró, me miró y al momento sonrió.

-Buenos días princesa.- dijo con una voz muy dulce y algo ronca.

-¿Qué haces ya despierta?- le dije mientras miraba extrañada.

-Mmm... nada.- dijo con voz despreocupada. - Que no podía dormir.- dijo volviendo a sonreir y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Otra vez?.- pregunté con una voz entre preocupada y confundida, mientras sin querer se me escapaba un bostezo.

-No, esta vez ha sido porque me sentía fatal.- dijo poniendose la mano en el estómago y torciendo el gesto.

-Ya...- dije con un tono incrédulo.- ¿ Y eso?.- pregunté mientras movía la cabeza señalando el cigarro que Pepa sujetaba entre sus dedos.

-Es solo un cigarro Silvia.- dijo Pepa hablandome con un tono que insinuaba que yo estaba exagerando e intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

-Claro.- dije yo mirandola directamente a los ojos. - Igual que el de ayer, y el de antes de ayer, y el del día anterior...- dije yo recriminativa.

-Vale, vale. Lo siento.- dijo apagando en cigarro. - ¿Contenta?.- preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-No.- dije yo extendiendo la mano delante de Pepa, pero sin apartar mi mirada se sus ojos.

Pepa miró mi mano y me volvió a mirar algo confundida.

-¿Qué?- dijo con una sonrisa confusa.

-El paquete.- dije yo mirandola con una cara seria e inexpresiva.

Pepa borró su sonrisa, levantó la ceja y me miró. Pero yo seguía en la misma posición, con la mano extendida y mirandola.

-Está bien princesa, aquí tienes.- dijo Pepa intentando suavizar la situación.

Me entregó el paquete rojo y blanco de tabaco, y se acercó a darme un beso. Yo me aparté y le pusé la mejilla.

-¿Y ahora que pasa Silvia?- dijo ella con una voz de pesadez, después de resoplar incrédula.

-Tú a mi no me besas así, que apestas a tacabo.- exclamé.

Pepa suspiró y me miró negando con la cabeza, aunque acto seguido medio sonrió y me besó la mejilla.

Yo la sonreí y acto seguido ella fué al baño a lavarse los dientes. No sin antes darme una pequeña palmada en el trasero y exclamar un ''Anda que...''.

Mientras Pepa se aseaba, yo terminé de preparar el café y puse unas tostadasa que se calentaran.

Pepa llevaba ya aproximadamente veinte minutos en el baño, así que deduje que había decidido darse una ducha. Mientras el desayuno se hacía, yo fuí a la habitación con la intención de cambiarme de ropa.

Llegué y me solté el pelo, cuando sentí como unas manos que venían de atrás mío me abrazaban por la cintura.

-¿Te vas a cambiar pelirroja?- murmuró una tranquila y a la vez traviesa voz en mi oreja.

No pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa.

-Eso pretendía.- dije poniendo mis manos sobre las manos de mi mujer, que seguía rodeando mi cintura.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?.- dijo Pepa mientras desataba el lazo que yo me había hecho con la cinta de mi bata para que no se me abriera.

Me giré y la miré. Y ví esa gran sonrisa que me alegraba el día. Mientras Pepa levantó su mano y acarició suavemente mi mejilla. Eso si, sin quitar sus ojos de mi mirada ni un segundo. Acto seguido se acercó, y colocó sus labios cuidadosamente sobre los míos. La ternura de esos besos que Pepa me daba eran diferentes y especiales. Sólo con un roce de sus labios conseguía que se me pusiera la carne de gallina.

-Te quiero princesa. Me voy a comisaría.- dijo sujetando mi barbilla dulcemente.

-Pensaba que me ibas a ayudar a cambiarme.- dije con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Bueno... si tan urgente necesitas mi ayuda...- levanto una de sus cejas y fué cuidadosamente quitandome la bata.

Solté una pequeña carcajada.

-Anda tira, que vas a llegar tarde.- dije sonriente y apartandola de mi.

-Joer pelirroja, menuda bipolaridad la tuya.- dijo con una sonrisita de guasa, mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación.

-Pepa.- exclamé yo.

Ella que ya había salido, asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

- Yo tambien te quiero.- dije con una atontada sonrisa.

Pepa sonrió, corrió y se abalanzó sobre mí con los brazos abiertos. Me estrujó entre sus brazos y me besó varias veces.

-Ahora nos vemos en comisaría.- dije algo atontada.

-Más te vale.- dijo guiñandome un ojo y saliendo de nuevo por la puerta.

Me encantaba ver a Pepa feliz. Especialmente después de todo lo que pasó el día de nuestra boda, y los meses que la seguían. Después de todo lo que había pasado, me alegraba de que todo empezara a ser como antes. O al menos eso parecía.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6. ''Sumergida en mis pensamientos''

(Punto de vista de Pepa)

Ir a comisaría me calmaba. Me encantaba llegar de las primeras e ir a dar unos tiritos a la sala de tiro. Ya era prácticamente mi territorio, porque desde hace ya unos cinco meses todo el mundo sabía que si me necesitaban, me encontrarían allí. Ya que había ido todas las mañanas durante esas 20 semanas.

Era mi manera de que el estrés y la tensión no me volvieran loca. Enrealidad para eso iba al psicólogo con Silvia, para poder librarme de esos sentimientos que me perseguían desde el día de la boda.

Pero no servía de nada. Además de que esta había sido en principio una idea de Silvia a la que yo me negaba en rotundo, pero que al final no tuve más remedio que aceptar por ella. Yo no estaba por la labor de hablar del peor día de mi vida con nadie, y menos con un completo desconocido, encima si Silvia estaba delante. El día en el que casi pierdo a mi mujer, mi compañera, mi cómplice, mi Silvia, mi vida, mi todo.

Así que allí estaba yo, descargando mis miedos y furias a balazos.

Mientras esto sucedía , yo reflexionaba sobre mi enfado. No sabía por qué estaba así. ¿Estaba enfadada con el mundo? ¿Estaba enfadada con Silvia? ¿Estaba enfadada con el Gordo?. Bueno, de esta última era evidente la respuesta. El caso es que nada era igual que antes, y yo no tenía ni idea si algún día volvería a serlo.

En aquel momento me llegó un mensaje de Silvia al móvil.

''Estoy en el garaje. Baja que llegamos tarde, besos.''

Resoplé y puse los ojos en blanco. Me había olvidado completamente de a lo que me tenía que enfrentar ese día. Y lo que yo no sabía esque iba a ser peor de lo que me podía llegar a imaginar.

*Media hora después*

Silvia frenó el coche, se desabrochó el cinturón y giró la cabeza para mirarme. Yo tenía la cabeza agachada y mi mirada estaba centrada en mis manos que estaban puestas sobre mi regazo. Al momento Silvia colocó una de sus manos sobre las mías que estaban heladas de lo nerviosa que estaba.

- Todo va a salir bien.- dijo Silvia intentando poner una sonrisa convincente, que ni la convencía a sí misma, porque yo notaba que ella estaba casi igual de nerviosa que yo.

Puse una medio sonrisa y asentí. Ella movió su mano hasta mi mejilla y yo coloqué la mía cuidadosamente sobre esta misma mano. Después de unos segundos esta mano hasta mis labios y la besé.

- Luego paso a recogerte.- dijo Silvia sonriendo.- Si necesitas algo solo llámame o mándame un mensaje, ¿vale?.

Me limité a asentir.

- Prométemelo.- dijo ella con un tono dulce a la vez que preocupado.

- Te lo prometo.- respondí y volví a besar su mano.

Acto seguido salí del coche y entré a aquel gran edifício sin imaginarme hasta que punto iban a cambiar las cosas cuándo saliera.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7. ''Dejando todo salir.''

(Punto de vista del doctor)

Estaba en mi escritorio, ordenando algunos papeles que estaban dispersos sobre mi mesa, cuando escuché como alguien tocaba a la puerta.

- Adelante.- dije con voz algo elevada. Ví como una mujer rubia y alta entraba con tímidez.-¡Hombre Pepa!, ya pensaba que no ibas a llegar. Deberíamos haber empezado hace ya veinte minutos.- dije en un tono de guasa y sonriente.

Ví como ella simplemente se limitó a sentarse en la silla y agachar un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien?.- dije sin quitar la sonrisa para intentar suavizar el asunto. Me levanté y me senté en un sillón cerca de donde estaba ella situada. Ella seguía igual de callada y simplemente se limitó a asentir.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos largos quince minutos. La tensión era tal, que se podía cortar con tijeras.

- Pepa, ¿piensas decir algo?.- pregunté yo rompiendo al fin el silencio.- ¿Esque no quieres hacer avances?

Pepa levantó su cabeza lentamente y me miró.

- No tengo nada que decir.- dijo en un tono frío.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?.- añadí.

Su mirada se volvió asesina.

- Mire, usted y yo sabemos perfectamente el por qué. Así que si puede ser esperamos a que termine la hora de la sesión, que queda poco, deja que me vaya y luego le decimos a Silvia que no hace falta que yo vuelva ¿vale?. Así usted dejará de perder el tiempo, y yo dejaré de estar aquí parada como una tonta.- dijo en un tono algo bacilón. Parecía una niña pequeña, aunque esa era la imagen que yo tenía de ella. Ya que todas las veces que había venido había sido igual.

- Pepa, en el fondo ambos sabemos que tú no quieres eso. Sé que estás aquí por Silvia pero...- no pude continuar. Me lanzó una mirada asesina y me interrumpió.

- Usted no sabe nada.- dijo con un tono seco y lleno de rabia.

- Y entonces, ¿por qué no me lo cuentas?.- dije mirándola atentamente.

Ella soltó una carcajada sarcástica y se incorporó.

- Mire.- dijo Pepa cogiendo aire.- Si usted cree que solo porque mi mujer quiera yo voy a venir a sentarme aquí y abrirle mi corazoncito a un desconocido.- añadió esto último en un tono sarcástico.- Está muy equivocado, por lo que me voy.- cogió su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Solo quiero ayudarte. Y no puedo si no me dejas.- añadí en tono calmado.

- ¿Quiere ayudarme?, pues deje de intentar que suelte aquí un par de mariconadas para luego volver a casa y que todo siga igual.- respondió en un tono elevado mientras seguía caminando decidida hacia la puerta.

- Pepa, porfavor. Sé que es duro pero...- intenté seguir pero ella se paró en seco frente a la puerta. Esta reacción por su parte me hizo no terminar la frase, ya que no me la esperaba. Cuando iba a proseguir ella se giró lentamente y me miró.

- ¿Que usted sabe? ¿Que usted sabe?.- dijo con respiración notablemente agitada.- ¡Usted no sabe nada!.- gritó de repente con lagrimas retenidas en los ojos.- Usted se pone aquí durante todo el día con sus aires de superioridad e intenta que la gente se vuelva vulnerable delante suyo. Pues le voy a decir algo.- dijo más calmada pero enseguida volvió a elevar el tono para seguir hablando.- ¡No pienso caer en esta gilipollez! Porque eso es lo que es. Esto para usted es un juego. Un maldito juego en el que le dice a la gente como se siente, porque usted cree saberlo por tener un puto diploma en psicología. ¡Pero no sabe una mierda!. No sabe lo que es ser una cabraloca, pérdida, sin rumbo. Sentirse incomprendida, y que de repente llegue alguien que te hace sentirte comprendida y a salvo. ¡Y que luego en el día que se supone que debía ser el más feliz de tu vida veas como un cabrón hace que se desangre en tus putas manos!. Usted no sabe lo que es ver la persona que más amas en este mundo se está muriendo delante de tus ojos, y no poder hacer nada. Sentirte totalmente impotente.- empezó a bajar el tono y mirar al suelo mientras intentaba cada vez con menos éxito retener las lágrimas.- Y luego que se salve, pero ahora sentiros como dos completas desconocidas, que antes lo compartían todo y ahora tienen miedo de incluso mirarse fijamente a los ojos.- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir.- Llevo meses sin dormir, teniendo las mismas pesadillas una y otra vez. Porque tengo miedo. Tengo miedo a cada segundo que no estoy con Silvia, por no saber si está bien. Y también lo tengo cuando estoy con ella.- Pepa que estaba ya sumergida en lágrimas y tenía la respiración agitadísima empezó a hablar en un tono suave y bajo, aunque lleno de dolor y miedo.- Porque no paro de pensar que conmigo no está a salvo. Qué si pasara algo debido a nuestro trabajo yo sería incapaz de protegerla, y es algo que nunca antes había sentido. Siempre he estado muy segura de mí misma en esas cuestiones, pero desde ese día me es imposible. Me paso las noches en velo mirándola para asegurarme que es verdad, que está aquí, que está bien y sigue respirando... Que sigue conmigo.- Pepa lanzó un suspiro de cansancio.- Y ya no puedo más, estoy agotada.- esta puso sus manos tapando su cara y tras un suspiro de dolor hechó a llorar.

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos minutos.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?.- dije en un tono calmado.

Pepa se secó las lagrimas con la mano, en un signo de dureza y acto seguido cruzó los brazos , se recostó en el respaldo de la butaca y asintió con la cabeza tan ligeramente que era casi impercepcible.

- Precisamente para eso estás aquí Pepa, para desahogarte. Estoy aquí para ayudarte a que te sientas mejor y te recuperes. No tienes por qué venir, pero depende de tí.- dije mirándola fíjamente.

En aquel momento la alarma sonó. Esto indicaba que la sesión había terminado. Observé como Pepa se levantaba cogiendo su bolso y caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Hasta el mes que viene doctor.- dijo Pepa y salió por la puerta.

Sonreí satisfecho. Me alegraba que me dejara seguir ayudándola.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8. ''Hasta las tantas''

(Punto de vista de Silvia)

Estaba preocupadísima. Ya eran las dos de la mañana y Pepa no había llegado a casa. No la veía desde que la deje en la consulta aquella misma tarde, había ido luego a recogerla como le prometí pero ella ya se había marchado. No había señales de ella, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. La había llamado al móvil pero no me lo cogía, y les había preguntado por ella a todos en la comisaría pero tampoco la habían visto.

A pesar de estar así de preocupada decidí irme a la cama. Era tarde y al día siguiente tenía que madrugar, además conocía a Pepa de sobra y ella sabía cuidarse de sí misma sin problema. A pesar de todo no conseguí conciliar el sueño.

Mientras mi mente daba vueltas y vueltas, y yo tumbada en la cama intentaba dormirme,oí como la puerta se abría. Escuché como unos pasos andaban intentando no hacer ruido por el salón tras cerrar la puerta de la calle y como unas llaves caían en la mesita de la sala de estar.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato. Mi lado de la cama estaba de espaldas a la puerta de la habitación, sin embargo al oír como esta se abría volví a cerrar los ojos rápidamente. Escuché como Pepa dejaba sus botas en el suelo y escuché su ropa caer al suelo al deshacerse de ella. Acto seguído noté como Pepa sacaba la camiseta del pijama de debajo de la almohada y se la ponía, quedando así en camiseta y ropa interior. Yo estaba de espaldas a ella, sin embargo al sentir como se metía en la cama me sentí aliviada de que estuviera en casa y estuviera bien.

Pepa se fue acercando a mi, hasta pegarme completamente contra mi espalda. Acto seguido noté como apartaba el pelo de mi cuello y lo besaba. Después se aferró a mi cuerpo abrazándome fuertemente.

- Te quiero tanto princesa.- susurró Pepa.- Sé que estoy algo rara e insoportable, y que las cosas no son como antes pero tienes que tener paciencia. Lo estoy intentando. Pero esque tengo tanto miedo a perderte que me paralizo.- dijo esta en un tono roto.

En ese momento no pensé en pedirle explicaciones de dónde había estado, ni de por qué había llegado tan tarde. Simplemente me giré y me abracé a su cuerpo, sin abrir los ojos. Antes de quedarme profundamente dormida, noté un ligero roce en mis labios y así nos quedamos dormidas.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9. ''Casos escalofriantes''

(Punto de vista de Pepa)

Llegué a la comisaría y todo el mundo estaba ya esperando reunido a que nos informaran del nuevo caso. Entré sin que nadie se percatara de mi presencia, ya que estaban todos hablando y distraídos en lo suyo. La única que se dió cuenta fué Silvia, que estaba hablando con Gonzalo, pero hizo contacto visual conmigo al entrar.

Las cosas entre Silvia y yo estaban más tensas de lo normal, ya que yo estaba convencida de que había escuchado todo lo que le dije aquella noche pensando que ella dormía, y eso me producía incomodidad y a la vez vergüenza. No porque no confiara en Silvia, sino porque no se me daba demasiado bien hablar de mis sentimientos, yo era más de actuar. Aunque últimamente ni yo misma me reconocía. Pero eso no fué lo peor, lo peor fue que ella hacía como si nada hubiera pasado y como si todo fuera perfecto entre nosotras cuando claramente no era así. Ni siquiera me había preguntado dónde había pasado tanto tiempo aquella noche y a decir verdad eso me inquietaba, ¿acaso yo no le importaba más?

- Buenos días señores.- dijo Don Lorenzo entrando en la sala y situandose frente a nosotros junto a Silvia y Gonzalo.- Hoy necesito su máxima atención, así que los quiero con todos los sentidos alerta y centrados.- dijo en un tono calmado pero contundente.- Proceda Montoya.- dijo dirigiendose a Gonzalo, quien empezó a exponer el caso.

- Ha habido una serie de...- Gonzalo no pudo terminar su frase ya que enmedio de su explicación empezó a sonar un móvil.

Todo el mundo empezó a mirar en sus bolsillos y murmurar, mientras que Don Lorenzo se ponía las manos en la cara y resoplaba.

- Pero vamos a ver... ¡¿Quién a sido el subnormal profundo que no ha dejado el móvil en silencio cojones?!- gritó Don Lorenzo en el medio de todo ese barullo.

La gente guardó silencio al segundo. Entre tanto Aitor se llevó la mano al bolsillo lentamente y pulsó el botón de ''apagar'' de su teléfono móvil, intentando disimular para que no se notara.

- No podía ser otro... ¡Ganso! ¡Que eso es lo que es usted! ¡Un ganso!.- dijo Don Lorenzo perdiendo los papeles.

No pude evitarlo y solté un carcajada. Pero me tapé la boca al instante gracias a las miradas asesinas de Silvia y Don Lorenzo.

- ¿Le hace gracia Miranda?- preguntó Don Lorenzo con un tono calmado.

Negué con la cabeza, pero no sirvió de nada porque aunque tenía la boca tapada con las manos volví a reir, lo que hizo que los demás se contagiaran y empezaran a soltar pequeñas risitas.

- ¡A callar todo el mundo!- gritó Don Lorenzo y se volvió a hacer el silencio.- ¡Menuda panda de subnormales! ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto Dios mío?.- dirigió su mirada a mí.- ¡Y usted una despotenciada es lo que es! ¡Gansa! Que está usted muy graciosilla hoy ¡Subnormal! ¡Despotenciada! ¡Macarra!- exclamó Don Lorenzo pegando un último grito. Y yo al fin conseguí que no se notara que me estaba riendo como una posesa por dentro. Después de calmarse miró a Gonzalo.

- Prosiga.- dijo ya más calmado.

- Bien.- volvió a comenzar Gonzalo, aún algo incómodo por lo que acababa de suceder.- Ha habido una serie de robos en una pequeña zona a las afueras de Madrid, incluída con la desparación de varias niñas en un orfanáto cercano. Creemos que pueden estar relacionados. El principal sospechoso se llama Francisco Peñafiel, expresidiario. Estuvo diez años en prisión por violación y tráfico de drogas. Su condena originariamente era de 15 años, pero fue reducida por buena conducta.

- ¿Y que indicios hay contra él?.- pregunté seria, ese caso me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

- Varios vecinos lo han visto por la zona en los últimos meses, incluidas algunas visitas al orfanáto bajo el nombre falso de Javier Regal con intención de adoptar. Así que está desaparecido y en busca y captura por identidad falsa, al menos por esos motivos demomento.- intervino Silvi mirándome tímidamente.

- Hay que actuar pronto, ya que tenemos fuentes que dan indicios de que podría estar metido en tráfico de menores otros países para vender a las niñas como esposas o prostituirlas y demás. Las niñas desaparecidas son de entre cinco y doce años.- aclaró Gonzalo.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿ Qué clase de gilipollas mal parido y sin corazón podía hacer algo así? Y encima con niñas tan pequeñas y que han sufrido tanto, me hervía la sangre.

Gonzalo pasó algunas diapositivas.

- Esta es María, doce años. Es la mayor de todas las desaparecidas. Tiene el pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando ella tenía dos años, aparentemente no tenía más familiares que pudieran encargarse de ella y por eso acabó allí. Desapareció el 28 de octubre, es decir hace casi un mes, por lo que si estamos en lo cierto y este hombre vende a las niñas yo no contaría con que esta estuviera en España.- explicó Gonzalo.

Pasó varias diapositivas con fotos de las niñas. Eran pequeñas, dulces, inocentes, de todos los tamaños y colores. La rabia me comía por dentro, quería acabar con ese hijo de puta.

- Bueno y eso es todo, ahora...- intentó proseguir Gonzalo.

- Aún queda una de las más pequeñas.- dijo Silvia.- Te la has saltado.- prosiguió.

- Uy, lo siento.- dijo Gonzalo pasando la diapositiva.- Esta es Emilia. Es una niña de seis años, castaña, de ojos marrones y pelo rizado. Nació en un pueblecito de Málaga y fué abandonada por su madre adolescente en un orfanáto allí, pero después de que el orfanáto quebrara la traspasaron a este. Tambien responde a Emi, diminutivo de su nombre, por lo visto las monjas encargadas del orfanáto y las niñas la llamaban así.- terminó Gonzalo y cerró la diapositiva con la imagen de aquella tierna y sonriente niña.

- Esta noche haremos guardia por parejas en un callejón cerca del orfanáto, pero aún no actuaremos.- dijo Don Lorenzo.

Todo el mundo apartó la vista en aquel momento. Don Lorenzo iba a elegir a alguien para la guardia nocturna y a nadie, repito a nadie le gustaban. Eran aburridísimas, sobre todo si no se podía actuar y era sólo para informar.

Cerré los ojos y me fuí resbalando de la silla hacia abajo disimuladamente, mientras tapaba mi cara con mi mano.

- Así que he decidido que como hoy tienen ganas de juerga, Carrasco y Miranda harán la guardia.- sentenció Don Lorenzo con una disimulada sonrisa.

''Será hijo de puta''- pensé.- ''Cuando le da por la venganza, jode pero bien. Si solo han sido unas risillas de nada, joer con el carcamal''.- proseguí maquinando en mi mente.

- Pueden retirarse.- concluyó Don Lorenzo y todo el mundo se levantó y se fué a prisa aunque aliviado, excepto Aitor y yo que nos miramos el uno al otro y resoplamos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10. ''Guardias interminables''

(Punto de vista de Pepa)  
>Llevabamos seis horas de guardia, simplemente parados con el coche delante del orfanáto y no pasaba absolutamente nada. Como ya era de esperar la guardia estaba resultando un auténtico tostón.<p>

Yo estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor limpiándo la magnum, mientras que Aitor mandaba mensajitos en su móvil.

- Cuando salgamos de aquí, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar unas cañas o unas copas?- le pregunté a Aitor con la mirada centrada en la magnum.

- No puedo.- contestó concentradísimo en la pantalla de su móvil.

- ¿Y eso?- pregunté siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo. Al ver que no contestaba, me giré y ví como tecleaba con una sonrisa embobado.

- ¿Con quién estás hablando tú?- dije en un tono de guasa, mientras le quitaba el teléfono de las manos.

- ¡Pepa, dame eso!- gritaba mientras intentaba recuperar su móvil.

- ''No puedo esperar a verte esta noche, te hecho de menos. Besos.''- leí en voz alta el SMS de Aitor con un tono muy cursi y burlón.- Oins ¡Qué bonito Aitor! ¿Y para cuándo la boda?.- dije burlona mientras me reía.

El consiguió quitarme el móvil de la mano.

- No tienes ni puta gracia...- dijo Aitor con la mirada baja.

- Uy... lo siento, perdóname. Anda mejor dame un besito.- dije poniéndole morritos.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!.- dijo Aitor alterado apartándose de mi.

- No te enfades, que era broma hombre.- contesté riendome.- ¿Entonces unos chupitos después o qué?- pregunté guiñándole un ojo.

- Ya te he dicho que no puedo.- dijo sonriente.- Me voy a casa con una... amiga.- hizo una pausa.- Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Es Silvia la que le pidió a su padre que nos dejara terminar la guardia antes para librarnos de este marrón, seguro que te estará esperando.- dijo cambiando su expresión por una algo más seria.

- Uff... Que va... A Silvia ya no le importp.- dije ahora con una expresión notablemente triste y bajando la mirada.

- ¿Pero qué dices Pepa? Si tú para Silvia lo eres todo. No te quiere más porque no puede.- dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

- Eso pensaba yo pero... pero ya no lo veo.- dije negando con la cabeza.- El otro día llegué a las tantas y ella ya estaba acostada casi durmiendo. Y al día siguiente ni me preguntó donde había estado.- proseguí.

- Estaría cansada, un día tonto lo tiene cualquiera.- dijo Aitor optimista.

- Que no Aitor, que pasa completamente. Si yo soy la primera que quiere que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes, pero no se puede.- contesté cada vez más emotiva.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Aitor con una mirada de compasión.

- Porque ya no somos las misma que éramos hace 6 meses.- contesté con lágrimas en los ojos que amenazaban con salir.

Aitor que tenía una mirada preocupada, quitó la mano que tenía en mi hombro y me sujetó de la barbilla girándo así mi cara cuidadosamente hacia él.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?- preguntó mirándome, a pesar de que mi miraba estuviera baja.

- Por el miedo a perderla.- dije yo subiendo mi mirada hasta mirarlo y empezar a llorar.

Aitor en ese momento de debilidad me abrazó fuerte. Estaba muy agradecida por tener a Aitor, era mi mejor amigo, casi como mi hermano. Sabía que podía contar con él para lo que fuese.

Transcurrieron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Aitor se separó de mí. Después de hacerlo, sujetó mi cara con sus manos, limpió mis lágrimas con sus pulgares y me miró a los ojos.

- Ya verás como todo sale bien. Si hay algo díficil de definir en esta vida es el amor, pero la mejor definición que he visto de este no ha sido con palabras, sino tu relación con Silvia. Nunca he estado tan seguro de que existía el amor verdadero, hasta que te ví con Silvia. Esas miradas y muestras de amor mútuas entre vosotras son inquebrantables.- dijo Aitor en un tono muy dulce y acto seguido beso mi frente.

- Aitor.- dije yo terminando de secarme las lágrimas.

- Dime.- dijo él con la mirada entrada en mí.

- Te agradezco esto, pero con tanta mariconada me vas a hacer vomitar.- dije hechando una medio sonrisa. Aitor quitó las manos de mi cara para ponerlas en la suya y sonreír.

- Pepa Miranda, eres toda un caso.- dijo Aitor empezando a reír.

En aquel momento sonó el móvil de Aitor. Tras unas pocas palabras este colgó el móvil.

- Era Don Lorenzo, que ya podemos volver a casa. Por lo que yo me voy.- dijo Aitor guardando sus cosas en una mochila. - Y tú vuelve a casa con Silvia, ¿vale?.- dijo tras salir del coche, mirándome con su típica mirada dulce de preocupación.

Asentí con una medio sonrisa algo forzada mientras arrancaba el coche.

- Y llámame cuando llegues.- dijo este antes de cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Que sí pesao!.- dije al fin sonriendo.

- Bueno, hasta mañana.- dijo Aitor soriendo y acto seguido cerró la puerta del coché y fué para su casa.

Arranqué el coche y salí de allí. Aunque a pesar de lo que le había prometido a Aitor no iba a volver a casa, tenía otros planes.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 ''Caricias de odio.''

Eran las 3.30 de la mañana, y como hace un par de noches, no había ni rastro de Pepa por ningún lado. Silvia esperaba sentada de brazos cruzados en el salón, sentada en el sofá con el entrecejo fruncido y preocupada por su mujer. Su pierna se movía inquieta posada de forma cruzada sobre la otra, al ritmo del tic-tac del reloj que había sobre el mueble del televisor. De vez en cuando Silvia miraba la pantallita del móvil esperanzada de encontrar un mensaje o una llamada perdida por parte de Pepa, pero nada.

No era la primera vez que Pepa volvía tarde (o ni siquiera llegaba) y no avisaba. Estaba empezando a ser costumbre por su parte, costumbre que empujaba a Silvia a una espiral de conclusiones crueles y malos pensamientos sobre el qué podía estar haciendo su mujer aquellas noches tardías. Mientras Silvia se ponía en la peor de las situaciones, un golpe que procedía de fuera hizo que pegara un bote del susto, aún sentada. Sonaba como si alguien se hubiera chocado contra la puerta. Acto seguido unas llaves abrieron la puerta y una esbelta silueta entró en el salón de puntillas haciendo el menor ruido posible como las noches pasadas. Ésta dejo las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina y tras encender la luz pegó un salto al ver a alguien sentado en el sofá sigilosamente.

- ¡Joder pelirroja que eres tú! Qué susto me has pegado...- exclamó Pepa aliviada, posando su mano sobre su pecho.

Pero la pelirroja seguía inmóvil en el sofá en silencio. Ya que el sofá estaba de espaldas a donde Pepa estaba situada, ésta se acerco lentamente para ver si su mujer seguía despierta y efectivamente así era.

- ¿Por qué no te has ido a dormir? Es muy tarde.- preguntó Pepa mirando a su mujer que tenía la mirada ausente.

- ¿Silvia? Hola ¿Hay alguien en casa?.- dijo la morena en un tono algo burlón y a la vez preocupado.- No me digas que estás sonámbula.- prosiguió Pepa sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

Tras aquellas palabras Silvia se levantó del sofá con la mirada baja y se situó delante de Pepa.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó la pelirroja sin levantar la mirada.

- Por ahí...- contestó Pepa borrando la sonrisa.

- Hueles a alcohol y tabaco.- sentenció Silvia en la misma postura.

- No estoy borracha si es lo que preguntas, solo he salido por ahí a tomar algo, nada más.- aclaró aquella alta mujer con tono explicativo. Y no mentía.

Pero su mujer no contestó. Se quedó allí parada mirando al suelo con cara de decepción y mirada algo perdida por unos segundos.

- ¿Qué pasa Silvia?- preguntó Pepa de media sonrisa, pero a la vez algo preocupada y acobardada.

Entonces fué cuando Silvia levantó la mirada lentamente con los ojos húmedos y llenos de dolor e hizo contacto visual con Pepa. Ésta le devolvió la mirada sin saber muy bien que hacer y así se quedaron unos minutos hasta que la pelirroja cambió su gesto por uno lleno de rabia y rencor y le propagó un bofetón a Pepa. La morena giró su cabeza hacia el lado y puso su mano en su mejilla, mientras volvía a girarse para mirar a la pelirroja.

- ¡¿Pero tú de que vas?! ¡¿ Estás loca o qué?!.- preguntó Pepa enfadada y sorprendida.- ¡¿ A qué coño a venido eso?!- reprochó.

En aquel momento Silvia empezó a dar golpes a Pepa repitiendo las mismas frases con los ojos cerrados ''¡Eres una imbécil!'' ''¡Te odio!'' y Pepa intentaba sujetarle los brazos como podía mientras le pedía que se calmara.

- ¡No quiero calmarme! ¡Estoy harta de pretender que no pasa nada!- gritó Silvia apartando a Pepa de ella de un empujón que la impulsó contra la pared.

- ¡De puta madre! ¿Entonces quieres que hablemos?- preguntó Pepa cabreadísima.

- ¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!- gritó Silvia rota en llanto.

- Pues entonces ya me dirás, porque esque yo ya no se lo que quieres. ¿Qué coño quieres Silvia?- preguntó Pepa moviendose de un lado para otro.

- ¡Qué me digas la verdad!- gritaba Silvia cada vez más alto con los puños cerrados.

- ¡¿Pero qué verdad?! ¡¿De qué cojones me estas hablando Silvia?!- preguntó Pepa alterada.

Silvia tomó aire y lo soltó de golpe.- ¿Me estás engañando verdad?- preguntó con todo el desprecio del mundo.

Pepa paró en seco delante de Silvia y tras unos segundos la miró con una cara de incredulidad y enfado enorme.

- ¿Qué yo qué? ¿Me estas diciendo esto enserio Silvia?- preguntó con los ojos húmedos y un tono seco y roto de rabia.

- Dime sino donde te pasas las noches.- replicó la pelirroja llorando.

- Eres increible.- susurró Pepa en tono de desprecio antes de empezar a elevar la voz.- Después de todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que hemos vivido juntas... ¿Cómo puedes pensar ni por un minuto que yo haría algo así? No me esperaba esto de ti Silvia. ¿Quieres saber dónde voy? ¿Quieres? Pues te lo voy a decir ¡Me voy por ahí! ¡A cualquier puto sitio en el que pueda olvidar todo este drama de mierda que nos persigue desde hace un tiempo! ¡Qué estoy hasta los cojones Silvia! ¡Qué siento que voy a perderte! ¡ Y NO PUEDO MÁS!.- rompió en llanto la morena.

Entonces fué cuando ambas lloraban desconsoladas la una frente a la otra mirandose a los ojos. Sin entender que había pasado, cómo habían llegado a ese punto.

- Estoy harta de que todo sea mi culpa Silvia... Esto es un puto infierno.- susurró rota de dolor Pepa cambiando sus lágrimas por una mirada seria hacia Silvia. Se quedaron unos segundos así. Pepa miraba a Silvia seria y ésta otra lloraba desconsoladamente justo enfrente.- Me voy, no puedo más.- dijo la morena bajando su mirada y dirigiendose hacia la puerta de salida.

Silvia tardó en reaccionar unos segundos, pero enseguida salió tras ella antes de que ésta llegara hasta su destino que era la puerta.

- ¡No!- gritó Silvia situandose delante de Pepa y abrazandola.

- Silvia, porfavor...- pedía entre susurros una Pepa que se moría de pena al ver así a la mujer a la que amaba.

- ¡No me puedes dejar! ¡No! ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré si lo haces!- gritaba Silvia alterada entre lágrimas mientras Pepa intentaba separarse de ella hasta que lo consiguió.

Entonces ambas volvieron a quedarse una frente a la otra mirandose, pero al más mínimo amago de Pepa por volver a retomar su camino, Silvia volvió a acercarse a ella de nuevo propagandole golpes y rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.

- ¡Te odio Pepa! ¡Te odio!- repetía Silvia con los ojos cerrados y la voz entrecortada.

- No digas eso Silvia.- decía Pepa en un tono bajo, con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando sujetar a Silvia por los brazos.

- ¡Eres lo peor! ¡No me puedes hacer esto! ¡No me puedes dejar! ¡Te odio Pepa Miranda! ¡Te odio porque te quiero!- gritó ésta antes de ser bruscamente apartada de la morena de un empujón.

Silvia paró de llorar y miró a Pepa. Ambas volvían a mirarse rotas por dentro. ¿Qué a pasado? ¿Quién es ésta persona que tengo delante? Se preguntaban ambas.

- Te odio.- susurró Silvia por última vez mirando a Pepa con rencor.

Y entonces Silvia se acercó a Pepa casi fugazmente y ambas empezaron a besarse. Un beso lleno de rabia, rencor, pasión, amor y odio. Un beso que iba más para hacer mal que bien, pero que surgió de todas formas. Ambas mujeres entrelazaban sus lenguas, mientras que una de ellas agarraba apasionadamente de la nuca a la otra más alta.

Silvia entonces saltó rodeando a Pepa por la cintura con sus piernas, mientras que ésta última las sujetaba y seguían con la pasión de su beso. Beso lleno de lágrimas que fue llevado hasta la habitación donde Pepa tiró a Silvia en la cama. La morena se quedó mirando a ésta última unos segundos y se sentó sobre ella desprendiendose violentamente de la ropa de la pelirroja entre besos y caricias llenas de lujuria y rencor. Entonces Silvia giró, estando Pepa ahora bajo ella y cometió la misma acción que acababa de hacer Pepa, desprendiendose tambien de su ropa interior. La pelirroja empezó a propagar rápidos y violentos besos por el pecho de su mujer, subiendo hasta morderle el cuello, a lo que la morena gritó de dolor. Silvia volvió a subir a la boca de ésta y la besó de nuevo irrefrenablemente.

Aprovechando la debilidad de la pelirroja , Pepa volvió a situarse encima y comenzó a besar el cuello de su mujer. Aquello se había convertido en una guerra de amor y odio arrastrado por la pasión y el deseo de herir. La morena bajó hasta los pechos de Silvia y comenzó a besarlos y lamerlos bruscamente, haciendo a ésta última gemir. Y mientras todo esto ocurría Silvia introdujo dos de sus dedos sin ninguna delicadeza dentro de Pepa, lo que provocó la misma reacción de hace unos segundos. Pepa copió la acción de la pelirroja y empezó a bombear dos de sus dedos en el centro de ésta. Y tras besos, lágrimas, gemidos, mordiscos, besos y sudor las dos acabaron en un sonóro orgasmo. Ambas quedaron dormidas abrazandose mutuamente y solo cubiertas por una fina sábana blanca, y así pasaron toda la noche, sin que nadie interrumpiera aquel primer y único momento de paz en el que habían quedado después de todo ese tiempo.


End file.
